Galactik football : Dans l'ombre du son
by Ahi-chan
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule dans l'univers de la série "Galactik football",  juste après la finale de la saison 3 et la disparition de Mei, Micro-ice et les Galactik-Kids.  Les personnages appartiennent tous à la série mais je ferais apparaître  d'autres per
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, fans de GF, je commence une fiction qui j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Cette fan-fic' se déroule après la saison 3 de Galactik football, après la troisième victoire d'affiler des Snow-kids.**

**Bon ben…comme je suis un grand fan de Thran et Ahito, ce seront****donc les personnages les plus mis en avant dans l'histoire mais je prendrais la peine de donner un rôle à chaque personnage.**

**Titre : « Une suite à Galactik football »**

**Auteur : Ahito fan**

**Genre : Amitié, esprit d'équipe, science fiction, aventure...**

**Couples : SURPRISE^^ Mais des nouveaux couples feront surface !**

**Résumé : "Après la disparition de Mei, micro-ice et les galactik-kids, l'équipe des Snow-kids sera déboussolée, un nouveau tournoi aura lieu mais arriveront ils a prouver qu'ils sont toujours des champions après leur troisième victoire de la cup ? "**

**Fandom : Galactik Football**

**Disclaimer : La série Galactik Football appartient entièrement à Alphanim, France 2, Jetix et Welkin-Animation.**

**Spoilers : Après la saison 3 (en espérant une saison 4)**

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, plus précisément dans une chambre de l'hôtel des Snow-kids, la jeune équipe d'Akilliains triple vainqueur dela GalactikFootballcup.

Où les premiers rayons du jour pénétraient par les stores mal fermés, un jeune garçon était assis au bord de son lit, il avait l'air concentré.

Dans ses mains, il tenait une console, Thran était captivé par ce qui se passait sur l'écran.

Un silence régnait, mais celui-ci était interrompu par des « BIP » qui venaient du jeu vidéo de Thran.

Une voix résonna dans la chambre.

- « Snow-kids, il est six et demi, je vous donne trente minutes pour vous préparer et rejoindre la salle de briefing »

Thran déposa sa console sur sa table de chevet après l'appel d'Aarch.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la chambre, il fit frissonner Thran.

C'était les stores qui se levaient automatiquement comme tous les matins après l'appel de leur entraîneur.

Thran se leva et se dirigea vers le lit parallèle au sien, sur celui-ci, son frère jumeau nommé Ahito dormait.

Ahito respirait profondément et avait l'air d'être aussi profondément endormi.

Les jours où la voix d'Aarch réussissait à le réveiller étaient rares.

- « Eh, frangin, réveille toi, on a rendez-vous à la salle de briefing ! Ahito, réveille toi ! »

Thran secouait son petit frère qui avait du mal à se réveiller. Finalement, Thran réussit à qu'Ahito ouvre les yeux.

Il grommela quelques mots :

- « Thran….oui…tout de suite, laisse moi dormir encore un peu. »

Ahito se retourna vers l'autre côté pour ne pas se faire déranger. Son frère fit le tour du lit et se mit encore à le secouer.

- « Non mais sérieux Ahito, on a qu'une demi-heure pour nous préparer ! » Ahito ne régissait pas. « Allé, Ahito, tu vas encore te faire gronder par Aarch ! Tu t'es endormi tard hier, c'est ça ? »

Ahito recouvra ses yeux gênés par la lumière matinale. Il soupira.

- « Nan, c'est pas ça, j'ai encore eu le même cauchemar à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. »

Thran fit un petit clin d'œil à son frère et après avoir constaté que celui-ci était bien éveillé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa toilette.

Une demi-heure après, dans la salle de briefing, tous les jeunes joueurs étaient présents en tenue d'entraînement.

Aarch continuait son discours :

- « Suite à la terrible disparition de Micro-ice, Mei et les Galactik-kids, Sony Blackbonnes, le chef de file des pirates et le père de notre attaquant star, c'est lancé à leur recherche après une demande de Clamp.

Il a affirmé qu'il fera tout son possible pour les retrouver, alors, nous gardons espoir.

Clamp analyse le début de notre entraînement dans l'hollo-traîneur du Club Galactik histoire de dévoiler ce qui a bien pu se passer. Des questions ? »

Mark avait l'air perturbé, il avait quelque chose à signaler,

Finalement il décida d'en faire part à l'équipe, il leva son bras.

- « Oui Mark ? » Dit Aarch en voyant le grand farceur lever son bras droit.

- « Euh…en fait, D'jok a disparu »

Aarch fronça les sourcils sans bien comprendre et croisa les bras.

- « Que veux tu dire ? »

Mark passa son bras qui était levé il y a quelques secondes sur sa nuque un peu stressé.

- « Beeen…il n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit, hier il m'avait dit qu'il partait faire un tour mais il n'est pas revenu ! »

Aarch soupira, il venait de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs joueurs. Mark reprit, tous les Snow-kids étaient attentifs à ce que racontait celui-ci.

- « Il a parlé hier d'aller chercher Mei et Micro-ice. »

Aarch observa ses joueurs et les conta à voix basse, le jour de la finale ils étaient neuf Snow-kids pensa Aarch, ils étaient apparemment passé à cinq !

- « Micro-ice et Mei disparus dans cet immense univers, D'jok certainement parti à leur recherche, mais qui était le quatrième Snow-kid non présent dans cette salle ? » S'interrogea le grand entraîneur en observant pensif ses joueurs.

Il réalisa enfin qu'il manquait Sinedd, l'ancien capitaine attaquant vedette des Shadows qui les avait rejoint pour la finale et qui les aida à gagner face à cette équipe de cyborgs appelée Time-Paradisia. Aarch s'écria d'une grosse voix :

- « Est que quelqu'un d'entre vous sait où est passé Sinedd ?»

Les cinq joueurs présents observèrent autour d'eux avec un visage interrogateur.

- « Je pense qu'il est aussi parti chercher les disparus, oncle Aarch. » affirma Rocket.

Adim, Dama-Simbaï et Artégor entrèrent dans la salle, l'air inquiets et précipités.

Artégor s'écria :

- « Aarch, les parents des Kids ont débarqué à l'hôtel, ils exigent voir leurs enfants sous menace de faire appel aux autorités ! »

- « Qu'est qu'on va faire ? » Rétorqua la jeune femme enceinte.

Aarch relâcha ses bras croisés, il regarda ses joueurs, puis s'affirma :

- « Dire la vérité est la seule chose à faire ! »

Rocket se leva en sursaut, et s'exclama :

- « Mais enfin mon oncle ? Vous allez être suivi en justice voir même être enfermé en prison, vous et les organisateurs du Club Galactik. »

Aarch regarda son neveu, il soupira, et dit :

- « C'est la seule chose à faire, si nous sommes emprisonnés, faudra juste espérer que les pirates les retrouvent pour qu'on soit relâchés. Rocket, j'ai confiance en Sony. »

Aarch sortit de la salle tirant Artégor du bras d'un pas décidé. Il laissa ses joueurs en compagnie d'Adim et de Simbaï, toutes les deux étonnées de la décision du meilleur entraîneur de la galaxie.

- « Mais qu'est qu'on va faire sans coach ? On est finis ! » S'écria Mark l'air désespéré.

- « Mark, on a déjà vécu cette situation avant la finale et on l'a surmontée ! » Reprit Tia essayant tant bien que mal de remonter le moral à ses coéquipiers. »

Thran attristé regarda Tia et lança :

- « Oui mais on a pas perdu que notre coach, on a perdu la moitié de l'équipe, comment allons nous nous présenter au match amical dans deux jours ? »

A l'extérieur, devant l'hôtel des Snow-kids, une foule de gens patientait impatiente.

On entendait des hurlements et des discussions, les gens de cette foule avaient l'air fortement mécontents.

Aarch et Artégor sortirent par la porte principale où se trouvaient les parents des enfants agroupés.

Il y avait des gens avec des battons en bois, avec des armes et mêmes des couteaux de cuisine.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent les deux entraîneurs ils s'élancèrent vers eux en courrant, en hurlant, en criant des injuries et en les insultant.

- « Calmez vous, calmez vous ! Laissez nous nous exprimer, s'il vous plait.» Lança Aarch en levant les bras pour calmer la foule. Il y parvint, les personnes présentes arrêtèrent leur harcèlement et les écoutèrent. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années reprit :

- « Où est mon fils ? Rendez le moi ! »

Une femme venant de la planète Xzion (planète des Lightnings), s'écria :

- « Et moi ma petite fille, ma petite fille adorée, qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? »

Aarch les regarda, Artégor fronça un sourcil et reprit :

- « Et bien…Nous avons programme l'hollo-traîneur du Club Galactik, il s'est refermé sur vos enfants et nos joueurs, ensuite, une lueur orange est apparue, comme un brouillard, nous avons arrêté la machine.

Quand la machine c'est rouvert, il manquait deux de nos joueurs et tous les enfants. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais nous enquêtons et on vous promet qu'on les retrouvera ! »

La foule se remit à hurler, des gens s'écriaient sans arrêt :

- « Menteurs, enleveurs, assassins, délinquants ! »

Puis, ils levèrent leurs armes en criant :

- « A l'attaque ! »

- « Appelez les autorités si vous voulez mais arrêtez ! » S'exclama Aarch.

Un homme Xénon rétorqua :

- « Il a raison, appelons la police, ils se chargeront d'eux et retrouveront nos enfants. » Le reste des parents hochèrent la tête. Un des parents, d'un air décidé, sortit son holo-phone de sa poche et appela les autorités.

La police arriva, les parents expliquèrent leur version quand à Aarch et Artégor la leur.

Quelques hommes armés et portant une armures, menottèrent les mains d'Aarch et Artégor et les firent entrer dans leur camionnette volante.

Deux d'entre eux restèrent sur place pour fouiller le Club Galactik et l'hôtel des Snow-kids.

Les deux agents s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'hôtel tandis que le reste d'entre eux emmenèrent les deux entraîneurs au commissariat du Genèse, quand un des parents leur dit quelque chose :

- « Ma fille m'a dit que Warren, le célèbre joueur des Lightnings et D'jok l'attaquant des Snow-kids, ont fait part à leur apprentissage de football ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur » répondit l'un d'entre eux d'une grosse voix « nous allons tous les retrouver. Je parle bien sur des coupables et des enfants » Termina celui-ci.

- « Merci ! Faites le nécessaire ! »

Les cinq Snow-kids, après s'être rhabillés, ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune désespérés regardant Arcadia sport àla Hollo-TV.

- « Arcadia sport, en direct du Genèse Stadium, diffusé dans toute la galaxie et au-delà, retrouvons tout de suite, Nork et Callie ! » Récita une voix chantante. Les Snow-kids étaient désormais attentifs à ce qui se passait dans le grand écran hollographique.

Callie et Nork apparurent assis sur deux fauteuils dans le studio de journalisme d'Arcadia Sport, la célèbre chaîne de Galactik football.

- « Bonjours chers hollo spectateurs. » Affirma Callie

- « Callie Mystie, qu'avez-vous à nous dire cette après-midi ? Des nouvelles côté foot ? »

- « En effet, nous venons d'être avertis qu'Aarch et Artégor ont été jetés en prison ! »

- « Est qu'elle est la raison Callie ? »

- « Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait disparaître des enfants. Ces enfants s'entraînaient au Club Galactik d'Artégor, Warren et D'jok en compagnie de l'entraîneur des Snow-kids, le célèbre Aarch ! » Annonça Callie en croisant ses jambes.

- « Quelle terrible nouvelle, c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils se dédient aux enlèvements alors qu'ils sont des grands entraîneurs réputés dans toute la galaxie ! Et où sont passés ces enfants ? » Demande Nork à sa collègue d'un air intrigué.

- « Et bien, nous n'en savons rien, les autorités mènent des recherches dans les hôtel des Snow-kids, des Lightnings et dans le Club Galactik. Elles sont aussi à la recherché de D'jok et de Warren, deux collaborateurs dans l'organisation et la création du Club Galactik ! »

Tia, frustrée, appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, l'écran hollographique disparut de haut en bas.

Ses coéquipiers, mine basse ne répondirent guère, et voilà que la sonnette de la porte les fit sortir de leurs pensées. Thran se leva pour déverrouiller la porte en balbutiant :

- « Quand on parle du loup… »

La porte s'ouvrit après que Thran ait appuyé sur un bouton rouge qui vira au vert.

Deux grands agents, en armure, celle-ci avait un « T » gravé qui était bien évidemment le signe dela Technoïdeentrèrent sans un mot. Ils bousculèrent Thran au passage qui trébucha et se fracassa à terre.

Ahito s'écria :

« Décidemment aucun respect… »

Le premier agent sortit un pistolet et tira sur le jeune gardien, un rayon laser le toucha au ventre.

Ahito se plaigna en silence pour éviter ce qui venait d'arriver une deuxième fois.

Ses coéquipiers s'inquiétèrent, Tia qui était au près de lui chuchota :

- «Ça va Ahito ? »

Celui-ci répondit à voix basse en mettant ses mains sur son ventre :

- « T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.»

Les deux agents fouillèrent par tout, dans les placards, les armoires, sous les lits, sous les meubles…

Après deux heures, ils partirent les mains vides, leur recherche approfondie ne les mena à aucune piste.

Dans l'espace, sur une copie du « Black Manta » volé par Magnus Bleid, naviguait Sony Blackbonnes et son équipage dans l'espace de la galaxie Zaelion.

- « Benett » commença Sony « Où as-tu reçu le signal de l'hollo-phone de Mei ? »

- « Eh bien…je suis en train de trianguler le signal mais ça va pas être de la tarte, ça va prendre du temps. »

- « Fais aussi vite que tu peux, je viens de visionner les infos, Aarch et Artégor ont été jetés en prison » Raconta le chef des pirates « Sais tu au moins vers quelle partie de la galaxie devons nous nous diriger ? »

Benett regarda ses écrans et tapota rapidement de ses doigts sur son clavier puis il reprit :

- «Tout de suite, laisse moi une minute »

Sonny resta figé observant la manipulation du pirate blond aux drôles de lunettes.

Deux minutes après, celui-ci s'écria :

- « Vers la partie Nord de notre galaxie ! »

- « Très bien » continua Sony « Corso, cap au Nord ! »

Celui-ci répondit :

- « Ok Sonny ! »

Sonny, quand à lui, il surveillait sur son écran de bord que tout se passe comme prévu et sans encombres.

- « Artie ! » Hurla-t-il en se touchant sa barbe.

Artie, un jeune pirate à la peau bronzée vint rapidement à l'appel.

- « Oui Sonny ? »

- « Vérifie que tout le monde est bien à son poste ! »

- « Tout de suite Sonny ! » Dit-il. Dès qu'Artie s'éloigna, Sonny frappa sur son clavier numérique.

Sur son écran hollographique apparu le visage du petit scientifique, Clamp.

Celui-ci marmonna :

- « Bonjour Sonny, où en est tu ? »

- « Bonjour Clamp, Benett a détecté un faible signal venant de l'hollo-phone de Mei, nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent approximativement mais ça ne serait tarder, Benett triangule le signal mais ça va lui prendre assez de temps, et vous de votre côté ? »

Sonny se leva de sont fauteuil, et se mit à faire les cent pas en écoutant se que racontait son vieil ami.

- « Et bien…tu as sûrement du voir les infos ? Non ?

Sony acquiesça puis en tournant le tête vers le scientifique il rétorqua :

- « Oui Clamp, apparemment, ils ont jeté en prison Aarch et Artégor en prison et ils sont à la rechercher des enfants, de mon fils D'jok et de la star des Lightnings, le célèbre Warren. »

- « Exactement Sonny, mais ils n'ont rien fait, c'est injuste ! » S'écria Clamp attristé.

- « Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que je les retrouve, je les rendrais à leur parents et m'enfouillerais, ensuite…. »

- « Ensuite ils croiront que c'est toi qui les a kidnappés et ils libéreront Aarch. » Continua Clamp sur de ce qu'il racontait.

- « Exactement Clamp, vu que je suis déjà recherché, ça ne m'embête pas de me faire prendre pour un kidnappeur ! Au fait, comment va D'jok »

- « D'jok ? On croyait qu'il était avec toi » Dit Clamp tonné « Il a parlé de partir chercher les disparus ! »

- « Quoi, D'jok n'est pas là ! Clamp, retrouve le s'il te plait ! »

- « Ok, Sonnn….. » Dit Clamp avant d'être interrompu par une voix venant de derrière Sony.

- « Je suis là ! »

- « D'jok ! » S'écria Sonny tout en courrant vers son fils unique.

Clamp rit et ajouta sourire aux lèvres :

- « Je n'ai plus besoin de le chercher Sonny ! »

Sony enlaçait le jeune garçon roux. Puis il le relâcha et le tint des épaules.

- « D'jok, tu aurais dû rester là bas et te cacher, la mission pourrait être dangereuse ! » Affirma Sony en regardant D'jok.

- « Papa, je cours plus de danger là bas, ils fouillent par tout ! »

- « Tu as raison D'jok, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. »

D'jok fit un clin d'œil à son père.

Thran avait l'hollo-télé de sa chambre allumée.

- « Les autorités ont retrouvé Warren et l'on jeté en prison aux côtés d'Aarch, mais elles sont toujours à la recherche de D'jok » Annonça Callie de sa voix chantonnante dont on avait l'habitude d'entendre.

- « C'est un vrai choque, deux des meilleurs entraîneurs de la galaxie et un des meilleurs joueurs de Galactik Football sont retenus prisonniers pour cause d'enlèvement ! »

Thran en avait marre d'entendre parler de ce soit disant enlèvement, il éteint l'hollo-TV d'un coup sec.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Ahito regardait attentivement son frère et demanda :

- « Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

- « Ça m'énerve d'entendre toute la journée ces mensonges… » Répondit celui-ci en se camouflant le visage par son coussin.

- « Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment agaçant ! Qu'est qu'on va faire pour le match amical dans de jours ? »

- « Le quel…? » Dit Thran en pensant « Ah…oui, celui contre les Shadows…Bof, on va le perdre et se foutre la honte. Qu'est que tu penses qu'on va réussir à faire avec seulement cinq joueurs ? »

- « On devra trouver des remplaçants ! » Dit Ahito sans trop réfléchir.

- « Ouais, et tu crois que les joueurs doués tombent du ciel, p'tit frère ? »

Ahito se gratta la tête et répondit :

- « Euh ….nan, ça sa m'étonnerais …Mais Yuki sera bien volontaire pour nous jeter un coup de main juste pour ce match !»

- « Effectivement, elle ne refusera pas, mais il nous reste tout de même un joueur et Yuki ne va pas nous jeter un coup de main pour tous nos matches ! »

- « On a qu'à faire des tests, on trouvera bien quelqu'un assez doué le temps que D'jok et Sinedd reviennent. » Ajouta le jeune gardien.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi on ne proposerait pas ça à Clamp et Simbaï ? » Ajouta Thran.

- « Ok, mais on leur dira ça demain, en salle d'entraînement, chui crevé, il est 22 heures passées »

- « Tu as raison p'tit frère, on verra ça demain ! »

Rocket était dans la chambre de Tia, sa petite copine. Tia entra par la porte.

- « Rocket, Clamp m'a dit en me croisant que D'jok était avec Sonny » S'écria Tia en se jetant sur son lit aux draps violets.

- « Ouais….mais on a besoin de lui pour le match amical et lui il s'enfuit avec son père et ses pirates.» Souffla Rocket.

- « C'est vrai mais même s'il serait là, il ne pourra pas jouer, il est recherché je te rappelle ! »

- « Et mais c'est quoi ce ton avec moi ? » Hurla Rocket.

- « Je parle comme je veux ! » Cria Tia « Sors de ma chambre ! »

Rocket sortit de la chambre de Tia. Il avait les nerfs. Il dévala le couloir à toute vitesse.

- « Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda Mark en sortant sa tête par la porte de sa chambre.

- « La ferme ! » Hurla Rocket.

- « OOOOH….Du calme, j'té rien fait moi ! »

- « Ta gueule ! » Répondit celui-ci presque sans voix avant d'entrer dans sa chambre respective.

Le jeune Snow-kid à la peau foncée resta figé devant sa porte yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais qu'est qu'il lui arrive ?» se demanda-t-il.

Ensuite, il entra dans sa chambre, prit sa veste et prit le soin de verrouiller la porte avant de filer en douce hors de l'hôtel.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Emi**

Une grande salle, une foule de gens, ils se disputaient et se battaient pour passer devant, pour être testés, pour être évalués, pour essayer de se faire remarquer entre tant d'autres personnes et pour avoir une chance d'être pris. Deux seuls entre tous ses gens, deux seuls seront acceptés. Pour entrer dans une aussi grande équipe que les Snow-kids, il ne faut pas savoir jouer, il ne faut pas se débrouiller avec un ballon, il faut vraiment être doué et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, être pris par une telle équipe demande aussi bien d'être doué que d'être fair-play, d'avoir une bonne technique avec un ballon, d'avoir de l'ambition et de la rigueur.

Rocket, l'officiel entraîneur des Snow-kids essayait tant bien que mal de repérer deux bons joueurs, ils en avaient absolument besoin, au moins d'un seul nouveau joueur pour le match amical du lendemain.

Le jeune homme à la peau basanée analysait minutieusement chaque geste des volontaires, au bout de deux heures, il restait encore une cinquantaine de jeunes présents. Le jeune capitaine commençait à s'ennuyer et prêtait de moins en moins d'attention, même ses paupières lourdes se fermaient momentanément.

Mais un événement le fit résonner et retrouver ses esprits, une des personnes, était entrée dans l'hollo-traîneur et faisait usage du Souffle, Rocket n'attendit pas plus avant de se dire que cette personne là serait parfaite.

Quand il vu les tirs que l'hollo gramme du gardien des Xénons encaissait, il fit même un bond de son fauteuil. C'était à présent confirmé, ce joueur ferait l'affaire.

Après son passage, personne n'impressionna Rocket plus qu'elle, et oui, c'était une fille.

Rocket annonça à tout le monde qu'il garderait leur dossier mais qu'il avait élu cette jeune fille en particulier pour son phénoménal usage du Souffle.

Le jeune entraîneur lui demanda de rester et lui annonça son choix qui était bien sur de lui faire intégrer l'équipe.

« Bienvenue chez les Snow-kids » Dit celui-ci d'une voix un peu rauque.

La jeune fille sourit, c'était extraordinaire, fantastique, incroyable, magnifique, époustouflant, phénoménal de pouvoir être élue au sein de l'équipe triple vainqueur de la Galactik football cup et envié par la plupart des gens.

Elle sourit.

**oOo**

Dans la réplique du Black Manta, où naviguait Sonny et son fidèle équipage de pirates.

« Alors Benett, tu as finalement trouve d'où provient le signal hollo téléphonique ? » Dit l'homme aux cheveux courts et blonds.

« Justement, et nous devons apparemment légèrement pivoter vers le Nord-est pour arriver devant le portail à énergie. » Répondit le jeune pirate.

« Un portail ? » Ajouta Sonny ayant l'air légèrement surpris.

« Tout à fait, ce portail devrait nous dans la galaxie de la planète où se trouvent les disparus. »

Sonny répondit par un hochement de tête et murmurant un : « Mhmm » traduisibles par un bref « oui », ensuite il fit une dizaine de pas et s'écria :

« Corso, tu as entendu ? Cap au Nord-est. »

Un petit « Ok Sonny » arriva comme réponse depuis la cabine de pilotage. Ensuite le chef des pirates quitta la « salle centrale » et se rendit dans une cabine à la porte entrouverte. Un vaste silence régnait dans l'obscure cabine, Sonny appuya sur un interrupteur puis la lumière s'alluma, c'est alors qu'il aperçut le corps immobile de son fils reposant sur une des litières. Il dormait à point fermé, la respiration lente et rythmée. L'homme à la veste rouge sourit en regardant le jeune attaquant roux plongé dans ses rêves.

Il aurait tant aimé avoir vécu, avoir prit soin de lui étant jeune enfant, ça le rendait malheureux le fait de réaliser qu'il l'ai vu pour la première fois déjà âgé de quinze ans ainsi que le fait qu'il l'ai cru mort pendant toutes ces longues tristes années.

Mais il se sentait vraiment heureux quand il réalisait que ce qu'il avait cru durant tout ce temps n'était pas vraiment réalité et qu'il avait au moins réussi à le retrouver.

Il décida de laisser son fils plongé dans son profond sommeil, il n'avait aucune raison de le réveille, mais il ne parvint pas à accomplir sa décision qui voua à l'échec il fit renverser un objet, un objet lourd et brouillant au choc avec le sol qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva d'un coup subitement assis sur la litière, un peu comme les morts-vivants quand ils surgissent leur torse de leur tombe.

« Papa ? » Dit-il en se frottant les paupières.

« Oui, c'est bien moi fiston, prépare toi et viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit le roux un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres c'était la première fois dans toute sa ville que son père le réveillait le matin et l'invitait à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui et il s'en réjouissait.

Sony sortit de la cabine en prenant bien le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'Artie, le plus jeune des pirates à bord l'aperçut il s'écria :

« Ah, Sonny je te cherchais, Clamp essaie de te joindre depuis le calculateur central. »

Sony acquiesça et se dirigea vers le prénommé « Calculateur central ».

C'était le grand ordinateur de bord. Sony s'assis sur le fauteuil devant l'appareil et accepta l'appel. Le visage du scientifique apparut sur l'écran.

« Bonjour Sonny. » Dit le petit vieux aux lunettes légèrement colorées.

« Bonjour, Locknor, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? » Répondit le pirate d'un air sérieux qu'il gardait toujours au bon moment, il savait quand plaisanter et quand pas.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez. »

« Tu es un grand impatient Clamp, cette fois ci il le dit d'un air ironique puis il reprit l'air sérieux, nous savons tout simplement que dans peu de temps nous arriveront devant un portail à énergie qui nous téléportera directement dans la galaxie d'où provient le signal. »

« J'espère que vous les ramèneriez sains et saufs, à tout à l'heure Sonny. » Continua Clamp pas très réjouit.

« Oui je l'espère aussi… » Soupira Sony, cette phrase marqua la fin de cet appel.

**oOo**

Rocket qui était officiellement l'entraîneur de l'équipe depuis la tragédie avait prit le soin de demander au reste de l'équipe d'être présents dans l'hôtel après trois heures au maximum du moins dans leurs chambres respectives. C'était le temps qu'il avait estimé pour parvenir à achever les fameux tests.

Et apparemment il avait plus ou moins bien estimé après trois heures et demie, il arriva à l'hôtel en compagnie de Clamp et de la jeune recrue.

Il était d'une humeur qu'on ne pouvait connaître plus désagréable. La disparition de deux des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, l'accusation et l'enfermement d'un élément important et indispensable de l'équipe : leur entraîneur, l'accusation et la dispension de D'jok, la disparition soudaine de Sinedd, tout ces problèmes suivis avaient provoqué sa dispute avec se petite amie.

D'une part, certes, il était un peu réjoui, il avait réussi à la quitter, il sentait déjà avant qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait constaté que tout ça avait été un amour considéré pour lui comme « erreur de jeunesse » puisqu' à leur mise en couple ils n'avaient que seulement quinze ans. Cependant ils avaient mûri au sein de l'équipe, ils avaient acquis les vingt-et-un ans. Mais d'une part, il se maudissait d'avoir mis un terme si terrible à leur longue aventure amoureuse qui avait duré six longues années.

Dès qu'il entra dans son grand bureau, il se dirigea vers le micro. Pendant dix secondes il songea à ce qu'il allait leur transmettre comme message oral, finalement il s'y décida et se lança. Il appuya sur le bouton :

« Snow-kids, tous dans la salle commune. »

C'était la célèbre phrase qu'il avait héritée de son oncle à force de l'entendre.

Tout d'abord entrèrent les jumeaux dans la salle commune, ensuite on eut le droit à une Tia et à un Mark totalement démoralisés.

Quand les quatre seuls Snow-kids prirent place sur les fauteuils et tabourets, Rocket fit son entrée soudaine.

« Voilà, j'ai fini les passages des volontaires. »

« Alors ? As-tu déniché quelqu'un de spécialement doué ? » Interrogea Thran.

« Oui, et je vous présente CE quelqu'un ! »

La jeune fille entra dans la salle. Elle remarqua que les quatre membres de l'équipe faisaient de grands yeux. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

« Voilà, donc, j'vous laisse… » marmonna Rocket, il se retourna et ouvra la porte.

« Attends Rocket, alors, tu nous l'a présente même pas ? » S'écria Mark qui se trouvait subitement debout devant son tabouret.

« Vous ne savais pas faire connaissance ? Demanda celui-ci, je ne la connais pas plus que vous. » Rétorqua-t-il déjà au fond du couloir.

Mark se lança finalement après cette réponse.

« Hum, comment t'appelles-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête mais pas de honte, c'était une réaction pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Du coup, ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur son visage, elle grommela un petit son à la limite muet.

« Hein ? J'ai pas entendu. » Reprit Mark intrigué.

Du coup, elle redressa la tête, ses cheveux laissèrent enfin place à un visage légèrement pâle et à deux petits yeux sombres.

Elle hésita un moment puis répéta :

« Je m'appelle…hum…Sorène et j'ai dix-sept ans, bientôt majeure. »

Les quatre Snow-kids clignèrent des yeux et restèrent immobiles bouche bée.

« Au fait, pourquoi Rocket t'as sélectionnée toi en l'occurrence ? » Demanda Tia de sa douce voix. Sorène passa ses yeux sur chacun d'eux.

« Parce que je possède le Souffle. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur le mur d'une couleur entre le gris et le bleu pour s'en servir d'appui.

« Tu possèdes le Souffle ? » S'étonna Ahito en sortant d'un sommeil superficiel.

« Tout à fait, je suis originaire d'Akillian.

« Exactement comme moi, je possédais déjà le Souffle quand Aarch me testa. » Précisa la jeune blonde, un grand sourire de fierté à ses lèvres.

« Euh une petite question vu que ça circule partout qu'Aarch et D'jok aient apparemment enlevé deux Snow-kids et un groupe d'enfants, ça ne dérange pas tes parents le fait que tu intègres les Snow-kids ? » Demanda Thran. Son frère se retourna vers lui et souffla ironiquement :

« Toi et tes questions pertinentes venant tout droit de ton esprit informatique ayant tout analysé à l'avance… »

Thran sourit à son frère et fixa sa cible attendant patiemment la réponse à sa question.

Elle eut l'air d'être gênée par cette question qui lui perturbait l'esprit, elle avait l'air de se trouver perturbée sans pouvoir trouver de réponse.

« Ils n'sont pas au cou…euh…nah, désolée, en fait je les ai perdus. »

« Oh, sincèrement désolé pour tes parents… » Dit Ahito, Thran eut un drôle de regard, on pouvait même deviner qu'il faisait des recherches et analyses en tête comme sur le web.

« Attends deux secondes, t'étais sur le point de nous dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courrant… »

Elle sursauta, prit un air sérieux en croisant les bras.

« D'où tu sors ça ? T'as des hallus. » Pouffa-t-elle, elle s'approcha su fauteuil, tira Tia par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

« Tu me fais visiter, capitaine ? » Tia hocha la tête.

« Je te présente alors ta nouvelle chambre, s'écria Tia en ouvrant la porte coulissante d'une chambre, c'est la chambre de Yuki qui nous a quittés pour les Eléktras ! »

**oOo**

Dans la salle commune, Mark s'en alla d'un pas décidé, laissant en tête à tête les deux frères.

« Etrange les réactions de cette fille, elle a des secrets. » Dit l'aîné passant une main sur son menton encore plongé dans son esprit.

« Tout le monde à ses petits secrets, Thran. » Ahito souria, le défenseur quitta les yeux du sol, et fit une drôle de tête envers son frère. »

« T'en as aussi ? Je parie que toi aussi tu me caches quelques p'tites choses par-ci par-là. »

« Mais non, le cadet des jumeaux mit la main sur l'épaule gauche de son frère, je peux rien cacher à mon frère préféré. »

« Ah, perce que t'en as un autre que tu préfères moins ? » Ahito fit échapper un rire court.

« Tu m'as eu… »

« Je t'ai toujours, p'tit frère. »

Une voix résonna dans la salle poursuivie par son écho.

« Salle d'entraînement ! »

Thran se redressa rapidement et tendit la main à son frère.

« Au boulot ! » Ahito attrapa la main tendue et se leva, ils sortirent rapidement de la salle.

**oOo**

Ahito balançait ses pieds, ils se cognaient contre le bas du banc, ça créait un rythme, il chuchotait des fragments de paroles. Des petits sons s'échappaient des trois écrans se trouvant dans la salle, Rocket lui criait quelques ordres et conseils, Dama-Simbaï parcourait l'écran de ses yeux bleus pour ne manquer aucune anomalie, Clamp pianotait sur un clavier sans cesse.

Thran ne faisait qu'observer ce qui se passait dans la salle. Tia et Mark étaient dans l'hollo-traîneur où Clamp lui-même avait programmé une formation destinée aux milieux de terrain.

Les deux joueurs se trouvaient dans une salle complètement blanche, forte affaire était de parvenir à différencier le mur du sol.

Une voix cria dans leur oreille.

« A ton tour Tia ! » La petite blonde leva la tête et ferma les yeux, elle ne s'exécuta pas, elle refusait. La voix de Rocket résonna de nouveau dans son oreillette.

« Je suis l'entraîneur, si tu refuses de m'obéir, c'est simple quitte les Snow-kids. »

« C'est toi qui devrait nous quitter, ou laisser ta place à quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. A l'extérieur de l'hollo-traîneur, Rocket prit appui sur le clavier et s'approcha fortement à l'écran où l'on pouvait voir le visage de la jeune fille.

« Ouais, et tu crois que toi tu le mérites ? » Hurla-t-il, Thran se leva du coup, il se mit rapidement aux cotées de Rocket.

« Calme toi Rocket ! » Il posa une main sur son dos, celui-ci tourna la tête, fixa le défenseur d'un regard noir.

« Que je me clame ? Tu vois pas qu'elle se fout complètement de moi ? »

Sorène qui était arrivée dans la salle un peu plus tard fût surprise de voir Rocket aussi nerveux. Elle sentit même une peur à un moment, lentement, elle s'assit aux cotées d'Ahito qui ne dormait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est toujours comme ça chez les Snow-kids ? »

« Ben depuis ce qui est arrivé rien n'est plus comme avant. » Répondit-il, elle le regarda un moment et se concentra sur la scène.

« Rocket, calme toi voyons. » Dit doucement Simbaï, elle avait peur que la situation ne dégénère. D'un geste brusque, l'entraîneur quitte subitement la salle.

« Je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi, lâcha le petit scientifique technicien, qu'il aille se calmer dehors. »

« Que c'est il passe ? Demanda Mark depuis son oreillette.

« Rocket est parti se calmer, continuez à vous entraîner ! » Affirma Clamp avant de continuer à pianoter sur son clavier, sur ce fait, un ballon apparut aux pieds de Tia.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas,

Le Souffle d'une teinte bleuâtre commença à parcourir le corps de la jeune Snow-kid,

Elle se lança dans son élan,

Elle heurta la balle de son pied droit,

Le ballon fit sa trajectoire qui s'arrêta dans le trou du mur qui se referma au passage de celui-ci.

« Waouh, sacré tir Tia ! » Encouragea son coéquipier tout en applaudissant.

« Merci. » Elle se replaça.

« Mark, c'est ton tour, je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux. » Mark acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

Il était prêt, il prit son élan, se lança puis frappa le ballon de sorte qu'il monte verticalement très haut, déterminé il se lança à sa poursuite d'un bond parcourut par le Souffle. Il tira de toutes ses forces, le ballon fonça à toute vitesse et entra directement. Le jeune joueur chuta au sol sur ses pieds ayant provoqué un amorti.

« Bravo Mark ! » S'écria la voix de Clamp.

Les murs blancs se déshabillèrent et laissèrent place à la réalité.

« Sorène, Ahito, Thran à votre tour ! » Clamp et Simbaï décidèrent de tester la petite nouvelle. Pour au moins réussir à identifier quel post lui conviendrait le mieux. Les trois jeunes joueurs s'avancèrent lentement mais enthousiastes jusqu'au centre du carré trace au sol.

Des murs se matérialisèrent autour d'eux à chaque limite du rectangle formant finalement un cube totalement fermé au centré de la salle d'entraînement à chaque programmation.

« C'est parti ! » Clamp programma l'hollo-traîneur.

Sorène se demandait comment un cube pas plus grand de dix mètres sur dix pouvait devenir un terrain virtuel aux dimensions réelles.

Comme pour tout le monde, la première fois était impressionnante et ce ne fut pas moins pour elle.

En quelques courtes secondes, tous les trois se retrouvèrent sur un terrain.

« Ahito aux buts, Thran défends, Sorène quand à toi…attaques, voyons voir si tu est capable de franchir la muraille formée par les deux frères. »

Les trois joueurs se mirent en place, la jeune fille fut légèrement déboussolée sur l'endroit où elle devait se placer mais elle se fit aider par le jeune défenseur.

Un premier ballon aux couleurs des Snow-kids se matérialisa aux pieds de la nouvelle joueuse.

« GO ! »

La jeune fille coura vers le camp adverse ballon aux pieds, Thran, sentant le danger s'interposa au milieu de sa trajectoire. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le défenseur qui la fixait concentré. Thran lui barrait le chemin malgré qu'elle tentait de le dribler.

Elle se retrouva au sol, Thran l'avait taclée et se trouvait à présent en possession du ballon remontant le terrain.

Une fureur s'empara d'elle, elle voulait prouver qu'elle était digne de porter le maillot des triples champions en titre.

Elle coura en direction de Thran couverte de fluide, Thran l'aperçut et tenta d'accélérer. Elle sauta par-dessus le défenseur faisant une spectaculaire acrobatie en l'air. Elle retomba devant l'aîné des jumeaux, le tacla violemment qu'il en fut plaqué au sol.

La jeune fille arriva devant les cages d'Ahito pleine de Souffle, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour tirer sur la balle qui fonça à une vitesse inconsidérable sur le jeune gardien qui ne l'aperçut même pas arriver. Il fut propulsé dans les filets quand le ballon le heurta au ventre.

« Quelle puissance… » S'étonna Clamp.

Sorène rejoignit Thran qui était à peine entrain de se redresser.

« Je vous ai mis la pâtée ! » Thran ne semblait pourtant pas prêter la moindre attention sur elle, il avait à présent les yeux rivés autre part, il les porta finalement sur elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, je vous ai marqué un but, c'est tout, faut pas être mauvais perdant. » Thran ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire gaffe, t'es pire que Luur ! »

« Gaffe de quoi ? D'être plus douce pour que tu me piques le ballon ? » Reprit-elle, mais Thran était partit. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Thran dans les cages, elle se dit donc :

« Il pense vraiment que je parviendrais pas à marquer face à deux gardiens ? »

Mais elle se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle voyait totalement faux Thran n'avait pas en tête de se mettre comme goal aux côtés de son frère, elle avait apparemment tiré trop fort.

Thran était agenouillé aux côtés de son frère essayant tant bien que mal de le réanimer.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement se faire expulser de l'équipe tel une vieille chaussette. Le terrain laissa place à la salle d'entraînement et à ses nombreux occupants.

« Je suis désolée…» Souffla-t-elle.

Dame-Simbaï se précipita au près du jeune gardien inanimé, elle mit la main sur son front. Sorène tremblait de tous ses membres, elle venait de commettre une énorme bêtise, personne n'écouta son excuse.

Tia et Mark s'avaient également joint au groupe autour d'Ahito. Thran jeta un regard des plus noirs sur la nouvelle joueuse, celle-ci quitta la salle fondant en larmes. Elle entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été récemment attribuée et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit tête plongée dans un coussin. Elle pleurait, elle se maudissait d'avoir fait ça au jeune gardien, Thran devait lui en vouloir à mort sans nul doute.

Après une demi heure à sangloter, elle se retrouva à bout de larmes, elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie.

Devant l'infirmerie, elle se remit à trembler et n'osa pas entrer mais prise par sa curiosité, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la rayure de la porte entrouverte et aperçut Ahito sur un des lits non loin de Simbaï qui discutait avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'apercevait pas.

Elle respira un bon coup et entra.

Thran et Simbaï la fixèrent du regard, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, elle se masqua le visage se sentant humiliée par ses actes antérieurs.

« Je suis…désolée, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, je m'en veut tellement… »

Simbaï s'approcha à elle et l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant.

« Ne te tracasse pas, un simple coup de ballon ne peut provoquer son état, tu n'est pas la seule responsable. »

Sorène retira les mains de son visage, essuyant les larmes mais son visage resta humide.

« Vous voulez dire…qu'il avait déjà un souci ? »

« Oui, j'y travaille justement. » Reprit l'herboriste.

« Elle y est quand même pour quelque chose ! Rétorqua le plus âgé des frères, je me tire !

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

« Il est fâché contre moi…»

« Mais non…il est simplement très inquiet, t'en fais pas, ça lui passera. » Dame-Simbaï partit ensuite pour une table dans l'objectif de préparer une infusion de plantes.

« Il va s'en tirer ? »

« Je ne peux te répondre avec certitude, il faut que j'exécute plusieurs analyses et savoir ce dont il soufre pour t'y répondre. Mais il devrait reprendre connaissance dans pas longtemps.»

Sorène se mordit la lèvre, puis, s'essaya à côté du lit. Dame-Simbaï jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la jeune joueuse, elle triait une multitude de plantes et bouillait un peu d'eau.

Sorène aperçut les yeux d'Ahito s'ouvrir faiblement comme deux volets.

« Où je suis ? » Questionna-t-il parcourant le plafond de ses yeux, il s'arrêta sur le visage de Sorène.

« A l'infirmerie. » Elle posa ses coudes sur le matelas et sa tête sur ses paumes, elle lui fila un faible sourire, Ahito soupira.

« J'en ai assez de me retrouver ici… »

« Je vous laisse les enfants, je pars acheter quelques plantes. » Dame-Simbaï ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle.

« Faut dire que t'as pas de bol. »

« Ouais…tu peux me rappeler ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Eh bien…elle soupira…j'ai tiré le ballon sur toi…Thran est parti, il est fâché sur moi. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour lui, ça lui passera. »

Elle se leva de la chaise et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Tu savais qu'on se connais ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Eh bien on se connaît, et bien avant que je rejoigne l'équipe. »

Ahito fouilla un instant dans ses souvenirs.

« T'en est sure, je me souviens pas d'une quelconque « Sorène ».

« Ça j'en doute pas…Rah, nan, je peux pas te dire… »

« S'il te plait, dis moi, t'as éveillé ma curiosité. »

« Bah en fait « Sorène » n'est pas mon vrai nom. »

« Hein ? »

« Je vous ai mentis, désolé… » Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler quand elle cligna des yeux.

« Et tu t'appelles comment en vrai ? »

« Je m'appelle Emi. »

« Emi ? Toi ? c'est pas vrai ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi lent à poster ce chapitre. Il est plus long que le précédent.**

**Je contais arrêter cette fiction vu que je n'aime plus tellement la série (en fait c'est à cause qu'on a pas vraiment de nouvelles sur la saison 4) et c'est grâce à plusieurs membres de mon forum que j'ai pu retrouver la motivation. **

**Bon...dans le premières lignes vous découvrirez qui est réellement cette mystérieuse Emi. **

**C'est un jour important pour les jumeaux... Mark affrontera une terrible révélation, les relations entre Rocket et Tia ne s'amélioreront pas tellement. Et vers la fin on aura un gros suspens qui vous donnera l'eau à la bouche que vous garderez jusqu'à ce que je poste le chapitre 4.**

**Chapitre 3 : Un pirate **

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé qui donnait une incroyable luminosité à la salle. Dans les armoires vitrées on apercevait des instruments de médecine, certains avaient un air menaçant. Quelques variétés de plantes étranges aux couleurs tout aussi étranges reposaient sur les étagères en bois et métal blanc. Deux lits aux draps blancs se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie séparés par un rideau d'une couleur blanche virant vers le vert.

Mais Emi, on te croyait…morte !

La jeune fille rabaissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

Oui, je sais Ahito…je sais…mais je n'avais pas le choix, ils l'ont tuée !

Le jeune gardien ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'elle racontait.

Qui a tué qui ? Tu n'avais pas le choix de quoi ?

Là-bas, à la faculté, les autres ont commencé à disparaître un par un, ça a même fini par arriver à Leah mais elle…, elle se mit les mais sur le visage et s'essuya les nombreuses larmes coulant sur son visage, elle n'a pas disparu, elle…elle a été tuée.

Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était partie à ses onze ans dans une faculté pour poursuivre son rêve de musique, de plus que l'année après son départ ses deux frères avaient à leur tour quitté la maison pour le Galactik football qu'ils avaient oublié leur sœur plus jeune de trois ans et demi. Comme la faculté de musique se trouvait à l'autre bout de la galaxie, elle ne se rendait sur Akillian qu'une fois par an pendant une semaine où elle voyait ses parents mais plus les jumeaux.

Qui est Leah ?

Ma meilleure amie…elle était…morte dans la baignoire.

Elle s'est sûrement noyée accidentellement.

Non Ahito, c'est impossible, quelqu'un la tuée. J'ai même trouvé une arme sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Et les autres ont vraiment disparu les profs nous racontaient qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, mais c'était pour nous rassurer, je les ai surpris en pleine discussion. Ils ont été enlevés Leah ne s'est sûrement pas laissé faire et elle a été tuée. Je me suis donc enfuie pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Mais…papa et maman ont appelé à la fac pour avoir de tes nouvelles et ils ont dit que tu avais disparu, on croyait que tu étais morte, pourquoi ne nous as tu pas prévenus ?

Emi finit par se lever et souffla.

Je pensais qu'ils pensaient que j'étais toujours là-bas, je ne savais qu'ils n'étaient pas au courrant et qu'ils se faisaient un sang d'encre. Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires.

Attends ! S'écria Ahito tendant le bras vers Emi. Une dernière question, comment as-tu fait pour acquérir le Souffle, hein ?

Je suivais parfois vos matches, faut dire que vous assurez. Je me suis dit que s'y je n'arrivait à rien avec la musique peut être que j'étais comme mes frères et que mon truc c'était le foot. Je m'entraînais donc dans le seul gymnase de la fac peu fréquenté. Un jour j'ai réussi, mais ça a été dur de trouver une excuse à dire à la direction quand le ballon a fait un gros trou dans le mur.

Ahito retint un fou rire, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de le laisser

**oOo**

Mark traînait les pieds, un cri d'inquiétude lui fit relever les yeux qui jusqu'à présent ne faisaient que visionner ses pieds.

Mark, Mark !

Tia arrivait en courrant, que fichait-elle dans le couloir des garçons ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi hurlait-elle à tout poumons ?

Hmm ? Grogna-t-il sans l'ombre de joie.

Rocket, Rock…

Je ne suis pas Rocket, l'interrompit Mark.

Non, dit-elle allaitant une fois arrivée près de celui-ci, c'est Rocket, il a disparu !

Elle croyait que Mark allait lui sortir un grand « Quoi ?» où un truc du genre « Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » mais pas du tout, il resta tout à fait indifférent ce qui étonna la jeune capitaine. Etonnée elle releva une de ses mèches blondes presque blanches qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

On a à nouveau plus d'entraîneur et on est de nouveau en manque de deux joueurs !

Je risque d'être le prochain annonça-il sans la moindre compassion.

Comment ? Mais alors les Snow-kids sont fichus !

C'est bon Tia, je disais ça comme ça.

J'espère bien, mais les pirates ont intérêt à se dépêcher. On doit à tout prix innocenter Aarch et D'jok.

Mouais…

Mais qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sais quoi ? J'organise une sortie ce soir, nous devons nous changer les idées.

Pfff…

Eh les gars !

Tia se retourna stupéfaite, Mark ne fit que jeter un coup d'oeil sans intérêt. Emi arrivait du même endroit par lequel était arrivée Tia peu avant. Mais en plus elle courrait tout comme elle, ce qui réussit miraculeusement à faire surgir un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Mark.

Juste pour arrêter de tout vous cacher je dois vous avouer que je suis la sœur cadette des jumeaux.

Quoi ? S'écria Tia.

Hein ? Fit Mark.

Oui, et mon vrai nom n'est pas Sorène mais Emi. En fait c'était pour passer inaperçue devant Thran et Ahito et ça a visiblement été efficace.

Tia et Mark les yeux écarquillés n'y comprenaient rien à rien. Emi dû leur raconter toute l'histoire de A à Z. Quand elle termina elle chuchota :

Aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire. On eut droit de nouveau à un « Quoi ? » et un « Hein ? ».

Je m'en suis rappelée en fouillant dans les notes de mon holo-phone.

Ça tombe bien, j'organisais une sortie, se réjouit Tia.

Oui, on leur fera la surprise, on dira que c'est une sortie pour se détendre et s'amuser sans dire que c'est pour leur anniversaire.

J'ai hâte, on organisera tout ! Les deux jeunes filles crièrent de joie, Mark n'y prêtait pas vraiment beaucoup d'attention.

**oOo**

Nous sommes arrivés devant le portail !

Ok Corso, répondit Sonny, Benett ?

Oui Sonny?

Entre les coordonnées !

Pas besoin, le portail est ouvert.

Alors en avant Corso !

Le vaisseau avança et fût aspiré par l'installation spatiale.

« Bienvenue dans la galaxie Wootix » commença une voix neutre « ce système compte deux étoiles servant de soleil et aucun satellite naturel servant de lune. Il compte quatorze planètes dont la moitié sont peuplés d'êtres vivants intelligents. » Termina par informer l'ordinateur de bord.

Bon, nous sommes parvenus à trouver la galaxie, à présent nous devons dénicher la planète où ils se trouvent. Avez-vous un signal précis ?

Oui, fit Benett devant l'ordinateur central du vaisseau, attends deux secondes Sonny…ça y est, là planète se nomme…Dorkbur, peuplée par des êtres appelés dorx. Je vais inscrire les coordonnées.

Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi, comment et par qui ils ont été enlevés. Reprit le chef des pirates curieusement intrigué. Benett fini par inscrire les coordonnées et ils furent partis pour cette mystérieuse planète où se trouvaient certainement les disparus.

**oOo**

En ce même moment Tia et Emi (un peu aidées par Mark mais presque pas vu son moral) préparaient tout dans le restaurant de Billou. Oui, les hommes du gros, vieux, petit gars chauve étaient sensés tout préparer vu qu'ils étaient tout de même payés pour ça, mais ils prenaient apparemment des vacances et de toute façon ça ne risquait pas de déranger les deux jeunes filles surtout que ça leur changeait les idées.

Elles décorèrent toute la salle, de haut en bas des ballons étaient accrochés au plafond, des guirlandes de diverses couleurs vives aussi, Emi créa même une belle affiche où elle annota en très grand «_ Joyeux anniversaire les jumeaux _». Tia tomba sur les confettis et se mit à regretter l'absence du petit attaquant. Elle se rappelait surtout des moments où il hurlait d'horreur : « _Je déteste les confettis !_» en se frottant le visage pour s'en débarrasser, ça lui faisait marrer. Elle songea aussi à ce qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux : trois personnes fêtaient l'anniversaire des Thran et Ahito. L'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même par apport à leurs précédentes fêtes. C'était même triste d'y penser, Mark, lui qui hurlait, criait, lançait des blagues constamment était plongé dans la déprime.

Et voilà, nous avons terminé, se réjouit Emi claquant dans ses mains, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi, Tia qui les fasses venir, Thran est vraiment en colère contre moi pour ce qui s'est passé pendant l'entraînement et il n'est toujours pas au courrant que…que je suis sa sœur.

Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ça, affirma Tia d'une voix mélodieuse. Emi la regarda quitter le restaurant et constata qu'elle s'y trouvait seule avec Mark. Celui-ci visionnait une hollotélé pendue au mur, bras fermement croisés sur son buste. Elle entendit un bruit et se tourna vers leur provenance qui était les escaliers. Un jeune homme blond entra et regarda les deux Snow-kids même s'il ne devait reconnaître que Mark. Il grimaça en apercevant les décorations, ne dit rien, souffla que quelques mots à Billou et rejoignit une table qui se trouvait en face de celle où était assise le jeune nouvelle recrue des Snow-kids. Peu de temps après le gérant du restaurant lui apporta une tasse à table. Emi, elle, se demandait bien ce qu'elle contenait, elle eu sa réponse en humant l'odeur c'était un bon chocolat chaud. Attendant Tia et ses frères, elle s'occupa en regardant les infos comme Mark. On parlait du match amical de demain opposant les Snow-kids aux Shadows, Emi sursauta, un match avait avoir lieu le lendemain et elle venait à peine d'intégrer les Snow-kids. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête, qu'allait elle faire ? A part quelques concerts qu'elle jouait en publique elle n'était pas habituée à ce montrer devant un aussi grand publique, soit tout la galaxie Zaelion. Et puis ce match, elle devait le jouer contre une redoutable équipe, celle des Shadows, et à cinq (voir quatre vu qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante et pas une joueuse professionnelle) contre sept ils allaient se faire massacrer sans doutes. C'était fichu !

Euh, ça va ? Interrogea quelqu'un qui avait dû lire sa détresse dans les traits du visage.

Nan, grogna-t-elle, on va se faire humilier !

Tu supportes les Snow-kids ? Là elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir qui était celui qui lui demandait ça, en se retournant elle vit que c'était le grand blond qui avait commandé le chocolat chaud. Elle secoua la tête.

Je suis une nouvelle.

Une nouvelle Sk tu veux dire ? Ils t'ont recrutée ? Emi hocha la tête cette fois-ci.

Et tu dis que vous allez vous faire humilier ? Tu fais partie des champions… euh plutôt des triples champions de la Galactik Football cup, quand même, de là à vous faire humilier. Dit-il d'une voix plaisante.

Tu n'as pas tort mais à cinq contre une équipe complète ce n'est pas gagné.

Cinq, seulement ?

Oui, D'jok est recherché et ne peut donc pas jouer, Mei et Micro-ice se sont vaporisés dans l'holo-traîneur du Club Galactik comme tout le monde le sait, Rocket et Sinedd eux ont quitté l'équipe sans rien dire. Reste plus que Thran, Ahito, Tia, Mark… et moi.

Et si j'intégrais l'équipe ? Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'essaie d'en intégrer une mais toutes refusent sous prétexte qu'elles sont pleines mais je suis persuadé qu'elles ne veulent pas de moi parce que je ne suis pas un joueur connu et donc sans expérience. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud attendant ce qu'allait dire Emi.

Et qui est tu ?

Je ne suis pas une star comme tu peux le constater. Et toi ?

Je suis Emi, la petite sœur de Thran et Ahito.

Quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton quasi étouffé, les jumeaux vedettes ont une sœur ?

C'est une longue histoire, Affirma doucement Emi, d'ailleurs c'est leur anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Je comprends donc les déco…

Juste à ce moment Tia entra dans la salle super pressée et souffla :

Eteignez les lumières, ils arrivent.

La jeune brune courra à l'interrupteur et plongea le restaurant dans l'obscurité. Elle tira Mark du bras et ils se cachèrent derrière une table au fond de la salle. Tia les rejoignit en faisant « Chut ». Des pas et des voix s'approchaient.

Où est passé Tia ? Elle était étrangement pressée.

Aucune idée, elle a descendu les escaliers, elle ne peut être qu'ici.

Le restaurant de Billou est sensé être ouvert, pourquoi tout est éteint ?

Thran appuya sur l'interrupteur et les lumières s'allumèrent. Tia, Emi, Mark et même le mystérieux gars surgirent de derrière la table. Le défenseur et le gardien poussèrent un petit gémissement de surprise.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Woooh, on avait complètement oublié ! Affirma le jeune gardien surpris.

Ouais, et la cause est certainement tous ces problèmes qui surgissent en ce moment, poursuiva son aîné.

Ahito t'a…, Thran l'interrompit.

Oui, je sais que tu es Emi.

Je voulais m'excuser pour cet après-midi. Dit-elle d'un air désolé.

J'accepte tes excuses, mais seulement parce que tu est ma sœur et pas une inconnue comme je le croyais. Mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer. Tu as quand même une sacrée force de tir.

Emi ne brocha pas et se contenta d'hocher le menton.

J'ai un cadeau pour vous, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aller le chercher. Elle les rejoignit toute exaltée tenant un petit cadeau enveloppé dans un emballage vif. Il avait un format de cahier A5 d'une épaisseur d'environ deux cent pages. Ahito pencha plutôt pour un bouquin et tendit les bras pour le recevoir. Rapidement il le débarrassa de l'emballage Thran l'air curieux à ses côtés.

C'était un album, un album photo pour être plus précis. Il l'ouvrit sur la première page. Les deux premières photos étaient très ressemblantes, des prises quasi identiques. Le paysage était blanc, ça ne pouvait être qu'Akillian, la seule planète couverte constamment de neige depuis l'explosion qui provoqua la grande glaciation. Trois personnes ou plutôt trois enfants figuraient dessus. C'était plutôt comique, deux d'entre eux riaient et le troisième boudait affalé par terre, de la neige recouvrant ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Ils se ressemblaient tous les trois tellement qu'on avait du mal à les identifier.

Ahito ricana.

Je ne me rappelle pas de ça moi, c'est qui celui qui a eu droit a une boule de neige ? Emi se pencha pour mieux voir.

Je l'ai bien regardé et je suis sûre que c'est…Thran.

Thran indigné croisa les bras, son frère laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

Merci ! Dit le jeune gardien en refermant l'album, mais le plus beau cadeau c'est de t'avoir ici et de savoir qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé. Thran souffla aussi un « merci » quoi qu'un peu boudeur pour la photo.

Vint après le tour de Tia, leur nouveau capitaine. Elle s'approcha timidement les mains derrière le dos.

J'ai un cadeau pour chacun. Annonça-t-elle en tendant d'abord un objet à Thran.

C'est quoi ? Demanda le défenseur en regardant la jeune fille.

Un truc qui va te plaire, un appareil utilisé par les pirates. Thran observa le petit appareil qui ressemblait curieusement à un banal appareil photo. Après l'avoir brièvement détaillé il appuya sur l'unique bouton et le flash foudroya Tia qui faillit perdre conscience, elle vacilla et Ahito qui ne se trouvait pas loin la retint. Elle balbutia :

Que…c'est-il…passé ?

Je me demande la même chose, tu vas me dire à quoi sert ce truc que tu m'as offert ?

De quoi ? Quel truc ? Je ne t'ai rien offert ? Et qu'est que je fais là ?

Thran ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tia le bombardait de drôles de questions jusqu'à qu'il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà vu un appareil identique quelque part mais il ne se souvenait pas où et quand, il prit un air pensif, tous les autres les regardaient yeux écarquillés.

Ah…je sais ce que c'est ! Quand je suis parti avec les pirates sur Paradisia Ush Sharky le journaliste Cyclope est venu avec nous et à notre retour avant qu'il ne dévoile notre expédition à toute la galaxie les pirates ont utilisé cet appareil pour lui ôter ses récents souvenirs. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tia ne se rappelle plus de rien. Ils expliquèrent tous les récents événements à Tia qui eu du mal à tout saisir.

Et mon cadeau ? Lui suggéra Ahito.

Je suppose que c'est ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un baladeur qu'elle trouva fourré dans sa poche.

Je ne comprends pas, tu savais que j'en possédait déjà un. Dit-il à Tia qui resta tout aussi incompréhensive.

Je…je ne sais pas.

En fait je l'ai aidée pour ce cadeau, s'écria Emi repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs, elle a acheté le baladeur et j'y ai introduit quelques-unes des musiques que j'ai composé.

Ah cool, pari que t'es super douée, comme une pro !

Je sais jouer plusieurs instruments et je chante aussi, les musiques doivent être variables, un peu de tout.

Merci à toutes les deux ! s'écria joyeusement Ahito en tenant sa sœur et Tia par l'épaule. Entre temps Mark c'était approché tenant deux objets qui n'étaient pas emballés. Il offrit une paire de nouveaux gants pour Ahito en lui soufflant :

Tiens mec, de tout nouveaux gants pour nous garder les buts.

Et un jeu pour son frère qui cria de joie :

Waaah, c'est le tout nouveau, merci Mark, t'es un vrai pot !

Capitaine ? Fit doucement une voix derrière le dos de Tia qui prit la peine de pivoter.

Oui ?

Je me demandais si…si je pouvais me joindre à votre équipe, vous êtes en manque et je suis bon joueur. Fit le jeune homme qui avait fini de siroter son chocolat chaud. Mais Tia ne pût qu'accepter, il avait l'air sympa et dans une situation aussi catastrophique elle ne pouvait refuser.

Vu que notre entraîneur s'est éclipsé j'accepte en tant que capitaine.

Merci, fit-il tout souriant.

De rien, comment t'appelles tu ?

Mon nom est Tony.

Et que fais tu ici au Genèse ?

Je suis fan de foot et vu que j'ai démissionné ici même de…, enfin, j'ai refusé à continuer d'être un hors-la-loi.

Quoi ? Tu étais un pirate ? S'écrièrent Thran et Tia en chœur.

Oui, un ex-pirate, mais je ne le suis plus depuis trois mois.

Waouh ! Cria Thran.

Eh bien, bienvenue chez les Snow-kids Tony ! Affirma Tia.

Vous ne m'évaluez pas avant ?

Tu t'entraîneras avec nous quand on rentrera, tu dis que tu es bon joueur, je te fais confiance.

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Rocket…, siffla le frère d'Ahito.

Vous faites la fête alors qu'on affronte les redoutables Shadows demain et qu'on risque de se taper la honte ?

Rétorqua l'interloqué. Tia furieuse s'avança vers celui-ci poings serrés.

Et toi, entraîneur, tu disparais la veille d'un match de cette importance ?

Rocket ignora cette question et Tony en profita pour se présenter.

Monsieur…

Oui ?

Puis-je faire partie des Snow-kids, le capitaine a accepté, pourriez vous me faire cet honneur ?

Mouais…de toute façon on n'a pas d'autre choix, allé, on rentre !

Bien chef ! Affirma Tia moqueuse d'un ton arrogant, elle dévisagea son ex-petit-ami d'un air mauvais. Ils étaient passés de s'adorer à s'haïr. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en groupe rapidement pour éviter de se faire agresser par les flashs des appareils des fans le moins possible. Dans la fameuse salle d'entraînement tous les sept (ils formaient enfin une équipe complète) disparurent progressivement derrière les parois de l'hollo-traineur. A l'extérieur Clamp s'occupait de la programmation tandis que Simbaï gardait à l'œil l'état de santé des joueurs, elle était surtout attentive à l'écran du jeune gardien, elle savait que quelque chose en dehors du coup commis par Emi n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Ça elle l'ignorait mais elle contait le découvrir.

Rocket jouait son rôle d'entraînement tout en jouant. Il était au même temps joueur et entraîneur tout comme l'avait été Sinedd, l'ex-joueur vedette des Shadows après la démission d'Artégor.

Tia, la jeune fille à l'incroyable blondeur exécutait ses ordres vraiment difficilement. Il communiqua la composition de l'équipe :

Ahito dans les cages, Thran et Tony en défense, lui-même et Tia en milieu de terrain et il avait fini par placer Mark et Emi en attaque ayant été impressionné par sa force de tir de l'entraînement précédent.

Ils effectuèrent un faux match contre les holo-grammes des Shadows qui gagnèrent trois buts à deux. Rocket jura, râla et ne cessa de répéter que les vrais Shadows seraient bien plus impitoyables que leurs holo-grammes. Ensuite ils passèrent à la salle de musculation pendant deux heures, leur coach les poussa à bout.

Plus qu'épuisés ils allèrent se coucher à leur grande satisfaction.

Mark une fois dans sa chambre tentait pour la énième fois de contacter Nina. Il aimait cette jolie fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux d'une blondeur angélique à mourir. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait tout autant mais depuis leur séparation il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir pas qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir… Il se dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui en empêchait.

Il composa son numéro, il savait qu'elle l'avait changé mais tenta tout de même le coup, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus parler avec elle, de ne plus voir son visage, son sourire, d'être loin de sa bien-aimée, ça le démolissait de l'intérieur et lui brisait le cœur.

Une idée, un plan plutôt lui traversa l'esprit en un éclair. D'un geste gracieux il attrapa sa veste blanche et bleue et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel pour se rendre à l'hôtel de la Team-Paradisia. L'hôtel où les Snow-kids vivaient (temporairement) hébergeait quasi toutes les autres grandes équipes de Galactik football. Chacune avait une grande aile réservée (ce qui expliquait que les joueurs de différentes équipes ne se croisaient pas dans les couloirs), mais la Team-Paradisia était une des rares exceptions : elle s'était isolée avant la dernière finale.

A son grand désarroi il dû traverser une grande partie du Genèse. Il ne prit pas la peine de se payer un taxi et opta pour la marche à pied malgré son état de fatigue et l'heure tardive. Au moins les rues étaient presque désertes et il ne se fit pas embêter par des fans surexcités.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel mais la seule porte menant aux ascenseurs était close et le réceptionniste n'était pas là, sûrement déjà dans son lit. Le jeune joueur appuya sur une sonnette et un vieil homme arriva de mauvaise mine en pyjama bleu. Mark retint un gloussement et se contenta d'un simple rictus.

On peut savoir ce que vous voulez Monsieur, commença l'homme mécontent, cela doit être d'une extrême importance pour oser (il le menaçait ou quoi ?) me déranger à… (il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son bracelet-holo-montre dernier cri), minuit pile.

Mark se sentir gêné, lui dire que c'était pour venir voir sa petite-copine serait…, bref, il mentit :

Ma plus chère amie, une joueuse de la Team-Paradisia m'a informé qu'elle était gravement malade, elle a des vertiges et tout, je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien, je vous en prie.

Le réceptionniste inspira bruyamment et lui fit signe s'avancer vers la grande porte tandis qu'il cherchait une sorte clef électronique. Il appuya sur un bouton et la porte s'ouvrit bien grand. Le jeune Snow-kid s'avança le cœur battant aussi fort sous l'effet du mensonge qu'il avait raconté. Rapidement il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Nina et hésita un instant avant de sonner, Nina ouvrit, il l'a voyait à peine, la chambre était plongée dans l'ombre.

Nina…

Que veux tu à ma sœur Snow-kid ?

**oOo**

« _Bordel ! _» se dit-il mentalement dès qu'il comprit.

Désolé Nikki, je veux voir ta sœur.

Ah bah non, tu laisses ma soeur en paix, akilliard, elle ne t'aime, de toute façon elle ne t'a jamais aimé !

Elle avait prononcé le mot « akilliard » avec une telle répugnance qu'on ne pouvait que penser qu'elle haïssait cette planète autant que ses habitants.

Mark tomba sous le choc, comment ça Nina ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Son amour avait été un mensonge ? Il cligna des yeux et tenta de ralentir son pouls mais en vain.

Je veux la voir ! Fit-il sèchement.

Elle pensait ou du moins espérait qu'il allait partir le moral en chaussettes, elle fût déçue. Elle hésita.

Euh…elle n'est pas ici.

Vraiment ?

Elle est chez un ami ou plutôt un petit-ami. Là son cœur rata un battement ? Etait ce possible ? L'avait t'elle trompé ? Il croyait qu'ils étaient petits-amis, il venait de découvrir que celle qu'il croyait qu'elle l'aimait à la folie ne l'avait jamais aimé réellement et qu'en plus elle sortait avec un autre… S'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus résister à une nouvelle réalité douloureuse. Furieux il tourna les talons.

Il faut que j'y aille ! Et emporté par la fureur il fonça droit devant sans savoir où aller, sans même y songer. Nikki sourit dans la pénombre.

**oOo**

Loin de là, à des années lumières du Genèse, dans une autre Galaxie, dans une étrange petite planète le petit attaquant admirait les astres et les étoiles de ses yeux bleus.


End file.
